1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a speaker assembly which may be taken apart in order that a higher capacity or smaller capacity speaker cone may be used without the necessity of replacing the base and disassembling speaker housing and cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art speaker assemblies generally include a one-piece speaker base and cone unit. Speakers are generally mounted in a cabinet and provided with suitable acoustical members such as reflectors, sound absorbers and sound directors and the like which are arranged in such a fashion that in the event it is desirable to change a speaker unit, the entire cabinet, speaker arrangement must be replaced. This disclosure provides a two-piece speaker unit wherein speaker includes a base which may be securely mounted in a cabinet, and, a cone which is removably attached to the base. Thus, when it is desirable to increase or reduce the capacity of the speaker, all is necessary is that the cone be removed from the base and the new cone element inserted.